True Love
by Lovely SOS
Summary: Amber gets the whole House into playing a few games of True Love. It's all fake, of course... But who's True Love is who's? Oneshot


_A/N Here's a little oneshot I wrote! If you've ever played 'TRUE LOVE', then read on :) IF YOU HAVEN'T: You MIGHT want to read the section on how to play in the bottom A/N. Otherwise Amber explains how, sort of, but I've made an example if you still don't get it. Please enjoy and review, because it means a lot to me :) Set after House of Goodbye._

_Dedication: Reflection noitcelfeR- who also beta'd this ;) Thanks for beta-ing- and this dedication is for being my House of Anubis buddy... and also just because you're my sister :) I hope you like it. It has Jara just for you ;D_

**~HOUSE OF ANUBIS: TRUE LOVE~**

Amber missed Mick. She really, truly missed him.

The pretty blond found that she missed him not only as a boyfriend, which he hadn't been to her since he dated Mara, but as a friend, too. She sat on a couch in the common room of the Anubis House. Now that Mick had moved to Australia...

Mara walked in. Unlike Mara, Amber had NOT been crying over Mick, even though she missed him dearly. Mara got a little happier every day, but it was evident that Mick leaving was not something easy for Mara- or anyone in Anubis House, really- to forget.

"Hey Amber, what's up?" Asked Mara. Mara seemed to be doing well today. After the first few crying moments, she was much, much better. But Mick had still left a hole in her heart.

"Nothing," Amber said boredly. "I was just thinking about... Nevermind." Amber's eyes widened, but it was too late to save herself. Mara knew she was going to say she'd been thinking about Mick.

"I miss him too, lots, Amber," murmured Mara.

"Well, it just wasn't meant to be. With either of us." Amber said. Even though she was sad, she still said this matter-of-factly.

Mara frowned. "Well... Yeah, I guess so..." Amber ignored Mara and continued.

"I mean, I guess I always should have known, mine and Mick's numbers didn't match... And our True Love score was awful... But then again, yours and Mick's score was bad too, even though your numbers matched-"

Mara continued frowning and interrupted Amber. "What? What do you mean, 'true love' scores?" Amber's eyes widened at this.

"You mean to tell me Mara... That you've never played True Love?" Amber looked so shocked. You'd have thought Mara had just robbed a bank from the expression on Amber's face. Mara's eye widened too.

"Well... no... I might have heard of it... Er, what is it?"

Amber rolled her eyes. "It's a sure way of finding out who's in love and how much!" She explained. "Of course, sometimes it doesn't quite match with your personal number... but... well, it's a sure way, I know it. Just look at you and me and Mick- none of us lasted, and both of us had bad scores with him."

Mara felt slightly hurt. "Why, what was the number?" Amber thought for a moment, then surprisingly quickly answered,

"You and Mick were only 32% in love. Me and Mick were 47%, which isn't much better..."

Mara rolled her eyes. "Amber... you don't believe this do you? It's just a game-"

"It is not!" Amber cried. "It's completely real... I'll prove it. Pick a guy and a girl from our House. I promise, I'll prove it to you!" Mara giggled at Amber's outrage... she must really believe in this game.

"Okay... How about... Jerome and... m- Patricia?" Mara asked quickly. She'd been about to say herself and Jerome, but it was really only a silly game, and besides, Jerome had just walked in, looking interested because he'd heard his name. Amber made an ew face at the pair of Patricia and Jerome.

"Awful! But I'll do it... Watch, I bet they'll get a VERY low score." Amber nodded her head to what she was saying. Then she showed Mara how to calculate the percentage of love. It was all a matter of how many of the letters T, R, U, E, L, O and V the pair had in their names. Then you added the numbers from the TRUE side, and then the letters on the LOVE side. On the TRUE side there ended up being a 7, and on the LOVE side, an 8.

So you put the two numbers together to get a 78.

"78%?" Mara giggled. "That doesn't sound right, Amber..." Amber looked like she agreed.

"You're right Mara, this is totally wrong! Besides, I think Jerome's got it bad for someone else!" Amber let the notepad she'd been using fall on the floor, and she and Mara laughed, though Mara didn't understand what Amber had meant by Jerome liking someone else. Jerome sprang up and grabbed the notepad, just as the front door opened and the rest of the Anubis House residents made their way inside.

"78%! What is this trash?" Jerome accused. He glared at Amber. "There is no way on this planet that me and Trixie are in love anyway..." Patricia, upon hearing her nickname, marched in, the others behind her.

"What's going on?" She demanded. Mara and Amber giggled.

"We're playing True Love... And," Mara glanced at Amber, "It's actually pretty fun! Even though it makes no sense, really."

Jerome scowled at the notepad. "I'll say," he said loudly. Patricia grabbed the paper from him and cracked up when she saw the percentage.

"So wrong," She said, snickering at Jerome. He smirked back.

"Let's do someone else!" Said Mara. She was actually getting into this. Nina saw what they were doing and sat down next to Amber.

"Oh! I used to play this with my friends in America!" She beamed. "I didn't know you guys in England did it too." Nina and Amber giggled.

"Let's do-" Amber started, but was cut off by Alfie.

"Me and you, Ams, please! Please?" Alfie begged. He pouted and slumped down next to Jerome. Amber hesitated. Nina gave her a nudge, pointing towards the unhappy Alfie. Amber rolled her eyes.

"FINE. But unless it's a low score, it means nothing," Amber said. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and got back to work on the notepad, which Alfie happily retrieved from Patricia. Alfie reminded Amber that his full first name was Alfred. Nina and Mara sat besides Amber, watching her do the work in anticipation. Patricia and Joy smiled at them from across the room.

"It's..." Amber swallowed. "It's not THAT high," She justified. Alfie leaned in eagerly.

"What is it?" He demanded. "It's a 160%, isn't it? Or maybe 199%, or-"

"It's just a 68%." Amber said. Alfie looked sad. "Who's next?" Amber continued. Joy smiled.

"Why not do me and Fabes?" She suggested. Joy threw Fabian a flirty smile from where she was sitting with Patricia. Fabian, who was sitting with Alfie and Jerome, looked like he was going to fall off his chair. Nina's smile vanished.

"Kk!" Amber said, rolling her eyes. Amber didn't approve of Joy's crush on Fabian. Nina looked away while Amber figured out Joy and Fabian's love percentage.

"It's..." Amber frowned. "You guys... you're... well, remember, this is TOTALLY inaccurate, it's all just for the fun of it..." Everyone leaned in in anticipation, with the exception of Fabian and Nina, and Jerome, who looked quite amused by all of this, but slightly interested, too.

"Well... It's 94%." Amber finished. Joy beamed.

"Hear that Fabes? We got a high number." She winked at Fabian, who started to say,

"Joy, err, I don't think..." Patricia glared at him. Fabian looked like a deer in the headlights. Next to Amber, Nina scowled.

"Well, lets do Nina and Fabian," Amber said loudly. "They're sure to get a high number, because I'm SURE they'll get back together..." Fabian awkwardly glanced at Nina. She looked away.

"71%." Amber said quietly. "BUT- that's not bad. Really, anything over 50 isn't bad-"

"Does that mean we got a good score?" Yelled Alfie. Jerome cracked up. Amber sighed.

"I TOLD you, Mara helped me prove this was just a GAME." She looked meaningfully at Joy. "A GAME." Joy pouted. Attempting to break the awkwardness, Mara said,

"Why don't we do someone else?"

Jerome stood up. "Good idea, Mara." He strode over to Amber and pulled the paper and pen from her hand.

"Let's do ME-" Jerome said, pointing at himself with one hand, "And YOU." Mara blushed slightly. Alfie thought this was funny. "You know, since it's all fake and stuff," Jerome said coolly. Then he snickered. He sat down again and began writing.

"Jerome!" Whined Amber. "I want to do you two! You're such an odd couple, I want to see if you work together-"

"I thought you said it was fake?" Nina said, sounding slightly worried. Amber rolled her eyes.

"It IS." Amber poked Nina and glanced from Mara to Jerome. "But..." Nina smiled. Strange couple... But... Maybe...

Jerome held up the paper after half a minute of scribbling. Then he looked up, looking slightly unsure, but as he opened his mouth, Alfie grabbed it from him.

"75%, Mara!" Alfie punched his Jerome on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you, dude!" Fabian and Patricia started laughing.

"That's way higher than what I got with Mick..." Mara said, almost confused. Jerome grinned, but quickly replaced it with a bored face.

"Relax Alfie, it's FAKE," Jerome said, rolling his eyes. He tossed the notepad back to Amber, but she couldn't catch it and it hit her in the face. Then everyone was laughing, even Amber after an "ow!" or two.

Fabian caught Nina's eye and smiled. She smiled back.

Amber poked Mara, and the two stood up. "You and Jerome!" She cooed. Then she looked slightly disgusted and repeated, "Ugh, you and JEROME..."

"I heard that!" Jerome said indigently.

Amber jokingly pushed Mara towards Jerome. "Go get him!" She yelled. Nina, Patricia, Amber and Joy all started laughing again. Mara looked up at Jerome, whom she'd unwillingly bumped into.

"Er, sorry," She said, and scooted away. Jerome grinned again.

Just another typical day at the House of Anubis.

**~THE END~**

_A/N Thanks to readers and reviewers! ESPECIALLY REVIEWERS xD Please review, and below is the explanation for True Love :)_

**HOW TO PLAY TRUE LOVE:**

Amber somewhat explains how to play TRUE LOVE, but if you've never done this game, here's how. It may look a little confusing since it's on a screen and not paper, but you should get the idea.

TRUE LOVE is a game to find out how much in love two people are in a percentage. It's based completely off the letters in the two people's names :) Start by writing two names: First and last for both.

**AMBER MILLINGTON**

**MICK CAMPBELL**

Next write the words TRUE LOVE going vertically and next to each other down your paper, like this:

**T L**

**R O**

**U V**

**E E**

Then is the fun part! Start with T. Look at all the letters in the names AMBER MILLINGTON and MICK CAMPBELL. There is only one T in either of those names, so next to the T put a 1.

**T**1 **L**

**R O**

**U V**

**E** **E**

Continue doing this- there is only 1 R in both of their names combined, so put a 1 next to the R. There are 4 L's in both of their names combined, so I put a 4 next to the L. Get it? For Amber and Mick, it'll end up looking like this:

**T**1 **L**4

**R**1 **O**1

**U**0 **V**0

**E**2 **E**2

Now we find the percentage! Add all the letters on the TRUE side (1 + 1 + 0 + 2). You'll get a 4 then. Next add all the LOVE letters (4 + 1 + 0 + 2) and you'll get a 7.

The last step is simply sticking those letters together. Since you have a 4 and then a 7, Amber and Mick are 47% in love. That's how it works, and I hope you understand my explanation :)

**~Lovely**


End file.
